


The Angel On Her Shoulder

by paperprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Honeypot, dom!konan, dont like don’t read, dubcon, i have lived a life of sin, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperprincess/pseuds/paperprincess
Summary: A honeypot mission goes wrong- but also right. Warning for dub con and like. Stupidity.
Relationships: Konan/Mitarashi Anko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	The Angel On Her Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/gifts).



> Don’t blame me for writing it

Anko slid the strap of her dress higher up onto her shoulder as she entered the club. There was a rumour that there was an Akatsuki member staying nearby, and she’d already scoped out every Inn and restaurant in this part of the city. She didn’t think that an enemy nin would be lying in wait at a seedy dance club, but it was an excuse to knock a drink or two back in the name of blending in. Not to mention, she really did love house music. 

She walked up to the bar, swinging her hips more than she normally did. She leaned on the bar and smiled until she caught the bartender’s attention. 

“Whatcha drinkin’, baby doll?” The woman asked, smiling back. Anko ordered a martini and adjusted the strap of her stupid high heels as it was made. A pair of standard men’s sandals came into view as she did. The guy leaned on the bar. 

“What’s a hot chick like you doing in a place like this?” the stranger drawled. Anko rolled her eyes before she straightened up. 

“Not you.” She said, looking him over quickly. Half a second told her that the man was definitely a civilian. Of course. Because a target would never just stroll up and make it easy like that. She turned and paid for her martini. 

“No need to be frigid.” The man said, the smile dropping off his face. 

“And despite it, you’re still here.” Anko said, sipping her drink and then smirking. The guy scowled and turned away, muttering something under his breath as he walked away. Anko looked over the crowd in the club, checking hands, checking movements, looking for anyone who seemed to carry the cool confidence of an off duty nin. There was something in the face of a powerful person, something in the eyes of the strong. A flicker. A flash, like a mirror in an otherwise dark room. 

The club seemed completely civilian. Anko sighed. There wasn’t even a low level guard around to ply with drinks and heavy petting for information. Another sip of her martini. Maybe she would just dance a little to unwind. It wasn’t everyday she got to goof off on a mission. Normally her team was bogging her down. They wouldn’t even be meeting at the hotel until tomorrow morning, and it was hardly 20:00. Down with the rest of the martini and then Anko was on the dance floor. The music was slow, the bass thrumming heavy, beating it’s way through her body. Other people were already paired up or in groups, grinding and moving with one another. Anko closed her eyes against it all, moving just enough that she would still pass as a civilian. 

Her heart was pumping hard, the alcohol giving her a pleasant, heady feeling. The hair on the back of her head stood up. She paused, looking around, and through the red light and moving bodies she made eyecontact-

She was beautiful. Her hair was dark, a kind of paper flower in a little knot in the front. Her eyes glowed, a sharp amber even in the half light, and she had piercings. One under her bottom lip, four framing her exposed belly button. She was fit, strong, talking to a man without focusing on him. They held their eye contact for a full three seconds before the stranger looked away. Anko’s mouth felt suddenly dry. 

It had to be her. If she wasn’t the Akatsuki member, she was still a strong ninja who was undercover in the area that one was supposed to be. Someone moved across Anko’s line of sight, and she shook herself. 

_ This was what she was here for, damn it. It didn’t matter how the nin looked, she had a job to do.  _ She walked back to the bar, adding a little extra unsteadiness into her walk and then resting on the bar. She ordered another drink, and then began fiddling with her heels again.  _ If a move works… _

“Those aren’t very comfortable looking.” 

The voice was low, feminine, and throaty. Anko looked up and saw the kunoichi from before, looking stoically down on her, one of her hands on her cocked hip. Anko let out an awkward laugh and straightened up. “Oh, yeah,” She sighed, leaning on the bar, picking up one foot and holding it out. “They’re cute, but I’m  _ dying _ to get them off.” 

Anko flicked her eyes up quickly to meet the stranger’s again, watching for the spark she was hoping for. Those amber eyes flashed, seemingly in spite of the stranger. “Why don’t you do it now?” She asked, tapping the bar and picking up the shot that the bartender put there. Anko laughed. 

“I don’t take my shoes off until the end of the night. I’m the type of girl that sticks things out till the end.”

The stranger threw the shot back smoothly and looked Anko up and down with her first smirk. “Oh? Even if it hurts?”

Anko grinned and leaned forward almost imperceptibly. “Especially if it hurts.”

“What’s your name?” The Kunoichi asked, leaning against the bar and tapping it again, crossing one leg over the other with a slow, languid movement that made Anko swallow for some reason. 

“Sayuri.” Anko lied. The stranger smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Sayuri.” she said, holding her hand out, “I’m Konan.”

Anko went over her memory as she slid her hand into Konan’s. The name sounded familiar… had she been in the bingo book? Wouldn’t Anko remember if she had?

“It’s nice to meet you. So… What brings you here on this beautiful night?” Anko asked. Konan smiled and looked over Anko again. 

“Apparently you. I thought it was business, but it looks like the universe had better plans for me.”

“Oh?” Anko laughed, raising her eyebrows, moved a little, despite herself.  _ If she wasn’t on a job she could really be in trouble _ … “Who knows, you could always make me your business.” Anko said, voice low, setting the martini glass down and stepping forward. The heels meant she loomed over Konan, who was likely naturally the taller of the two. Konan seemed entirely unphased. In fact, her face was almost blank as she grabbed Anko’s hip and pushed it, turning her and pinning her against the bar. She stepped over Anko’s legs, as though to straddle them, and looked up at her. 

“I really could. Do you want to be?”

Anko answered before she could really think about it. “Yes.” Came tumbling from her so quickly that Konan laughed, looking down for a moment before setting a handful of coins on the bar and stepping back, grabbing Anko’s wrist and pulling her along as she backed past the dance floor. 

“Where are you staying?” Konan asked, pulling Anko out of the club and into an alley, pressing her against the rough brick and then pressing into her in turn, the squish of their bodies making Anko’s heart rush. She reached up, running her hands along the rough wall as Konan leaned in and began kissing her neck, one hand gripping her waist, the other running up her thigh. Konan’s clever fingers traced along the seam of her tights for a moment, slowly edging around it, lifting it so that she could feel the underside of her leg, and eventually brushing just her fingertips along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

Konan bit the place where Anko’s neck met her shoulder, hard, the sharp pain dulling to a low throb as she dragged her tongue along the blooming bruise. She leaned back slightly, her breath ghosting over the spot, sending a chill down Anko’s spine. 

“Sayuri, where are you staying?” She asked again, punctuating the question with a little kiss on the new love bite.

“Uh, the… the inn… the inn one block over…” Anko said, letting her head this back against the wall and breathing in, as though she could somehow steady herself, stop her body from screaming for more. 

“Okay, let’s make our way there then.” Konan smirked, shifting to one side and then sliding her hand between Anko’s thighs, pressing against her panties and sliding her middle finger along them, feeling how wet Anko was and letting out a low, breathy laugh.

“You’re eager, huh?” She hissed. Anko let out a laugh.

“I’m guessing you just have that effect on people.” She said, rolling her hips into Konan’s hand. Konan shook her head. 

“I tend to have a very different effect on most people actually.”

Anko tilted her head. “Oh? Care to elaborate?”

Konan just smiled and ground her hand harder against Anko through her panties. “No. Not at all. Now, I wanna get you in your hotel room as soon as I can, so let’s get moving.”

Anko nodded and pulled Konan’s hand from between her legs and squeezed her thighs together. She smiled to herself.  _ I haven’t had this much fun on a mission in years. _ Konan was smiling too, her bright eyes fixated on Anko’s. Anko turned and led Konan down the alley, and along the street silently.  _ I really should ask her questions, butter her up. I should have bought her drinks too. I’m normally never this careless. _

Anko knew exactly  _ why _ she was being careless. If she played it slow, she would have an excuse to get a full lay out of it, and well… it had been a while. She pulled Konan around a corner, glancing over her shoulder and catching her admiring her ass. Anko grinned and winked when Konan looked back up. 

When they reached the inn, passing the desk, something in Konan seemed to break, and she wrapped her hands around Anko’s waist again, running them up and down her sides, clumsily kissing her shoulder as they walked, and when Anko stood still to unlock her hotel door she bit down on her neck again, sucking a hickey into her neck just above her curse mark. Anko fumbled for a moment with the door handle before managing to get it open. 

They both staggered into the room, Konan slamming the door shut before pinning Anko to the wall again, tugging at the straps of her dress to expose her shoulders. Her lips were back on Anko’s skin, biting and sucking bruises as her other hand slipped down, sneaking under her skirt, tugging it up and gripping her ass, hard. 

Anko couldn’t help the breathy whine that escaped her, her head hitting the wall as she jerked her hips forward. Konan pulled back and smiled softly, her eyes hooded as she looked over Anko, blushing and breathless. 

“Why don’t you take off those shoes that were bothering you so much?” She asked, stepping back and slowly unbuttoning her trousers, kicking her sandals off with a lazy, careless air. Anko swallowed and then pulled her skirt back down. 

She pushed off the wall, turning her back on Konan as she strolled to the foot of the bed. She leaned down, undoing one of her ankle straps, taking her time as she slid her foot from the heel. She glanced up as she cast the shoe aside. Konan had thrown her trousers off, and was watching Anko with an intensity that made her shiver. The second shoe came off quicker. 

As she straightened up, Konan grabbed her from behind, pulling them flush and pressing her lips to Anko’s shoulder. “You know what you look like, don’t you?”

Anko smiled. “What do I look like?”

Konan didn’t answer. She just reached around to hike Anko’s skirt up, burying her hand in Anko’s panties and sliding her finger along her slit, feeling how wet she was. Konan exhaled, the ghost of a laugh. Anko let her eyes fall closed as Konan’s fingers dragged along her, hinting, teasing. 

Anko rocked her hips forward, into her hand, chasing a pressure that Konan seemed determined to deny, and there- another trace of humour from the angel with her lips on Anko’s shoulder. “Play fair…” Anko whispered, one hand catching Konan’s wrist, the other moving back, gripping her hip. 

Before she knew it, Anko was face down on the bed. Lightning fast- faster than she could move. Konan had one hand on the small of her back, the other on her thigh, pushing her skirt up, up further, exposing her ass, her panties…

“Who told you this was going to be fair?”

“How did you-“

“Come on,” Konan hissed, sliding thru hand pinning Anko to the bed slowly up her back and to the zipper of her dress, sliding it down slowly and sending shivers all over Anko’s body, “You had me pinned as a kunoichi just as quick as I pinned you. The difference is… I’m not the one who’s lying.”

Anko froze as Konan leaned down and kissed her back gently, before straddling her legs and pulling the dress away from her, bunching it up around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. 

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I came back here for two reasons. To figure out who sent you-“ Konan grabbed her side, rolling Anko over, “and to fuck you. And neither of those things require you to come to any harm. Relax.”

Anko scowled, casting her eyes around the room as though she could form a plan. Konan leaned down, bracketing her to the bed and smiling. 

“Listen. I felt you. You’re  _ dripping  _ for me. This is going to be a fun mission… for both of us.” She hooked her finger into Anko’s bra, pulling its cup aside and exposing her breast. She dipped her head down and kissed the swell of it, moving up, up, and taking the nipple into her mouth. As she swirled her tongue around it, Anko jumped and moaned, feeling what was clearly two tongue rings side by side run over her sensitive skin. She couldn’t help it. Her body thrummed with an uncontrollable electricity. 

“I’m not telling you anything…” Anko grit out, her back arching as she pushed her dress down past her hips and kicked it away. Konan pulled back, her lips damp and her breath cool across Anko’s nipple.

“We’ll see.”

Konan’s hand unhooked Anko’s bra, and she pulled it from her and cast it aside before latching onto her other nipple. Anko felt her heart pounding, and wondered if Konan could feel it too, beating a frantic rhythm against her ribs. Anko reached out, one hand tangling in Konan’s glossy purple hair, the other cupping the back of her neck. Her heels slid against the cheap hotel comforter. Konan pulled back, her eyes narrowing. 

“Now that just won’t do.” She hissed, more to herself than to Anko. 

Suddenly, flying from Konan’s body was paper, locking around Anko’s wrists and fastening them to the headboard, leaving Konan naked and Anko trapped beneath her. Anko pulled, her muscles flexing to the point of pain against the new bonds, but they wouldn’t give. She grit her teeth.

“Forget me. Where are you from?”

“You’re not the one asking questions.” Konan said, tilting her head. “Now let’s start simple. What’s your real name?”

“Sayuri.” Anko said cooly, relaxing again. Konan shook her head. 

“Not true.” She ran a finger slowly down Anko’s torso, dipping for a brief moment into her navel before trailing further down, catching on the top of her panties and running along it, side to side, softly. Anko fidgeted slightly, trying to ignore the shivers it sent through her. “What’s your name?”

Anko set her eyes firmly on the ceiling and said nothing, despite the heat and tension she felt gathering inside her, mounting almost to desperation. Konan sighed. She slid her finger over her panties again, feeling her out through the cloth. She leaned down close to Anko and smiled.

“You’re so wet it’s ridiculous, and I haven’t even started yet. What’s running around in that pretty little head of yours? Are you thinking about me? What I might do? Is it the danger that turns you on?” She kissed her, quickly, dipping down and pressing their lips together for the first time as she grazed her finger tips over Anko’s covered clit. “Do you like being tied up behind enemy lines?” Konan asked softly, “You know, it’ll be a really boring night for you if you don’t tell me what I want to know. I’m not taking these off of you until you tell me your real name.”

Anko bit her lip, tasting whiskey and sweet flavour of Konan’s lip gloss. Konan’s fingers dipped lower and she ached. What was the harm in her real name? Really? 

“Anko.” She said, furrowing her brow. 

Konan smiled and ripped Anko’s panties with her bare hands, tearing them off of her and leaving stinging red welts where the elastic had broken. Anko gasped and bucked, but Konan buried her fingers inside Anko and sent a blissful shock through her. She bucked, and Konan began curling and moving her fingers, playing out Anko’s weak spot in a way that made her thighs tremble. Her other hand reached up and lightly pinched Anko’s nipple.

“Good girl,” Konan purred, flicking her thumb over Anko’s clit like a promise and a threat all in one, “Was it so hard to give me what I want?”

Anko made a helpless, gargled noise, but Konan just laughed. She leaned down and kissed Anko again. This time, her tongue darted out, tracing along the seam of her lips as the fingers inside her pressed where she needed them-

And then Konan pulled her hand away. Anko’s eyes flew open and a strangled noise escaped her before she could help it. She looked at Konan, desperate and pleading. Konan shook her head.

“Who sent you?”

“I’m not an idiot, you can’t seriously-“

“You have a curse mark similar to the ones Orochimaru inflicts. Is it him or Konoha?”

Anko paused. Her eyes were fixed on Konan. “I don’t work for him.” She said. Konan nodded and brought forth the hand that had been inside Anko. 

“Clean them.” She said. Anko parted her lips, and Konan seemed transfixed as she took her fingers into her mouth, dragging her tongue over them and tasting herself as she sucked them clean. “Good girl.”

Slowly, as though she wanted to memorise the sight of it, Konan withdrew her fingers from Anko’s mouth. Anko let a sigh follow them, looking down to see Konan’s eyes fixed on her face. She blinked. “What?”

“I’m going to eat you alive.” Konan said, tilting her head. Anko swallowed nervously. 

“You wha-“ But Konan had already ducked, heaving Anko’s thighs over her shoulders and burying her face between her thighs. Anko jerked, yelping as Konan pressed her tongue inside of her, slowly drawing it up and circling her clit. 

“Oh god-“ She gasped, arching and grasping the ropes of her bonds. Konan looked up at her and moaned, latching over her clit and running her tongue rings against it. Anko made to buck, but Konan pinned her hips to the bed with her hands. 

Konan brought her up, making the tension coil inside her tighter and tighter- her thighs trembled, her vision swam, she gasped as she was brought to the brink-

Konan pulled back and grinned. “You taste so fucking good…” She whispered, her voice low and raspy with want. Anko let out a sob as she bent down and kissed her again, then moved to her inner thighs, licking and kissing the sensitive skin there. 

“You’re a dirty tease…” Anko breathed, craning her neck to get a better view of her face. Konan pulled back and grinned. 

“Maybe I just want to see if you’ll give me more information. Like what you know about me.”

“I’m a Kunoichi, not a desperate civilian housewife.” Anko growled, tugging at Konan’s cuffs. Konan shrugged.

“We’re in for a long night then.”

Anko let out a breathy laugh, her chest shaking with it. “You say that like there was another option.”

Konan’s grin stayed the same, but her eyes softened slightly. “You’re right,” She whispered, pressing another long kiss over Anko’s slit. “I would never let you get away quickly.”

Anko wasn’t, in fact, prepared for how determined Konan was to keep her from cumming. She lost track of how many times Konan brought her to the edge only to leave her hanging. Twenty? Thirty? Her tongue, studded and clever, traced circles around her slowly, so slowly it was torture, and in the intervals, as though to keep Anko on the ropes, she used her fingers to fuck her brutally, fill her, stretch her out as she leaned back and said, “Look at you, blushing all pretty for me. As if you weren’t a filthy slut ready to jump into bed with the enemy. You like that, don’t you? What do you think, I wonder? Am I scary to you?” She leaned in close, then, her lips smeared with Anko’s precum, “Do you think that  _ I’m _ the bad guy?”

She punctuated the question with a cruel twist and a thumb pressed to Anko’s clit, which finally sent her over, arching, tightening around her hand like a vice as tears ran into her hair. Her every nerve was alight, thrumming, pulsing with the feeling of Konan’s hand inside of her, against her. It felt like hours before she came down, body trembling, breath coming in desperate pants. She blinked the tears from her eyes and looked up at Konan, whose lips were curled in a kind of strange satisfaction. 

“You like being called a slut.” She said, pulling her fingers out slowly and leaning down over her, pressing a brief kiss to Anko’s lips. Anko blushed. “Do you eat pussy?” Konan asked, lashes almost brushing her cheeks as the question left her. Anko swallowed and nodded. Konan smiled. “That’s my girl.” she murmured, straightening up and sliding her panties off and casting them aside with a lazy flick. 

Konan slid up her, positioning herself over Anko’s face and letting her see before she could taste. Anko felt her mouth start to water. Konan was dripping, her thighs wet, smeared with her arousal. her pubic hair was short, and purple, only a little darker than her hair. Anko leaned up, sick of waiting, and moaned as Konan’s slit met her lips. She dipped her tongue into it, savouring the taste, marvelling at her. Konan sighed, as though relieved, and pressed down into her, burying both of her hands into Anko’s hair. 

Anko hermes her hands forward, wanting for touch Konan, to feel her, to grab her ass, her breasts, to bury her fingers in her, to tease Konan like Konan had teased her- but Konan just laughed and ground down on her tongue.

“Just eat, that’s a good girl.” She whispered, and Anko pressed her thighs together at the praise. She moaned, kissing and sucking desperately, her mind a useless soup of lust and want. 

It didn’t last long enough. Konan came, quietly, a gentle gasp and a tremble, contracting over Anko’s lips and spilling over her cheeks. Anko didn’t stop until Konan jerked away. 

Konan fell onto her side, drawing her hand up over Anko’s stomach and breasts gently, hesitantly. This seemed the point, the first point, that Konan seemed unsure. Eventually the silence seemed to become too much, and she turned away, rolling off the bed and pulling on her trousers. Anko watched her with an odd, desperate feeling.

Konan glances over her shoulder as she walked to the closet, finding some mesh light armour and pulling it on. She turned to Anko. 

“You were great.” She said, her voice taking on an affected, bored tone. Anko felt anger spike inside her.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” She asked, struggling to sit up. Konan tilted her head. 

“No. I don’t think I will. I’m not an idiot.” She looked over Anko’s naked form again, then opened the door of the hotel closet further. “You’re on this mission with teammates. They’ll come back and break the jutsu.” She stride over to the window and threw it wide, sitting on the sill. “I’m guessing I’ll never see you again.”

“You son of a-“ Anko growled, thrashing against the cuffs again so violently the bed shook. “I swear I’m gonna hunt you down if you leave me here like this.”

Konan smiled, her eyes flashing as she threw her legs out of the window. “Oh, promises, promises. Be quicker next time, and see if you can one up me. I love a brat.” And then she leapt from the window, and there came the loud sound of flapping wings. Anko let out a long sigh and fell back against the bed. The cum was beginning to dry on her cheeks and thighs.

_ I’ll get her back, that’s for damn sure. _ Anko thought, inhaling the smell of sex and the cool night air. “Konan…” She breathed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn’t help it. She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> blame yourself for reading it


End file.
